<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Last Tear by Rainbow_Transform</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185999">Their Last Tear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Transform/pseuds/Rainbow_Transform'>Rainbow_Transform</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't really like were canon is heading, I lied there's only hurt, Well - Freeform, and i would be able to fight for his actions in the first couple eras of the dream smp, but since i can't, considering i adore dream, fuck it, make my own canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Transform/pseuds/Rainbow_Transform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It was cruel, he knows, because Tommy deserved to know about him, but Phil can’t. He can’t look his youngest son in the eye, and tell him how Tommy cried and cried and cried when he’d realized that his big brother wasn’t coming back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Phil can’t explain how Techno didn’t get out of bed for months, and when he did, he went to the woods for hours, calling for a brother that </span>
    <span>understood.</span>
  </em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their Last Tear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvav/gifts">transvav</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, hi! </p><p>This is for Transvav, who is an absolute gem whose amazing and who you guys should not defiantly check out! I used parts of their story in mine, but I also put my own little twist on it, so I like to think it's pretty good! But, again, ideas came from Transvav, whose an amazing writer! :)</p><p>(Just as an FYI, I do use Dream's real name in the fic because he's not "Dream" just yet. If that makes you umcomfortable or anything, don't worry! Just go ahead and pass by the fic, totally cool and fine!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s something missing in Tommy’s life. He wouldn’t actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s missing, because he doesn’t remember it, but there’s a rift between Techno and Wilbur. Like someone should be there, laughing and scrambling to get up and do something. But there isn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s just Phil, Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy. It’s always been. Just like there’s always been two pictures, hung up on the wall that Tommy looks at often, studies them to see what’s the difference between the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first picture had Wilbur, Techno, Phil and Tommy sitting together. They’ve all got some kind of ice cream in front of them, and Wilbur and Techno are sitting close to each other while Tommy’s next to Phil. The second picture is them again (just a few years later) and Tommy’s still next to Phil but Wilbur’s next to them, too. Techno and Wilbur aren’t near each other. Techno isn’t even looking at Wilbur, just the camera. He isn’t smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve still got ice cream. The same flavors, as the other picture, and Tommy doesn’t know what went wrong. Tommy doesn’t remember much of his younger years, his dad always tells him how he was such a good baby, and how he was their little jackrabbit, running around and trying to climb trees. “Why trees?” Tommy asked once, and his dad had gone dead silent before shrugging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you wanted to be a squirrel.” He said. “Can you go get Wilbur? I think he’s in his room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy hummed in agreement before he goes to find his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He ignores how Phil hums a song that sound so </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and how when he looks out into the woods, he feels like someone’s above him, chin on his head, listening to him talk about nothing and everything.)</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Wilbur remembers Clay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he remembers him. He remembers how Techno had seemed to latch onto their second brother, and how he’d kept them all entertained. He used to smooth over arguments, showing Wilbur how to beat Techno (“The knees,” Clay had said. “He doesn’t keep them safe.”), showed Techno how to beat Wilbur (“Not that he needed it!” Clay had laughed).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur remembers holding onto a guitar, and Clay singing (offkey) something that someone had sang to him once. Wilbur remembers Clay, and he remembers Techno, and he remembers when Tommy came to stay. Phil had rushed home, holding onto a three-year-old kid who babbled and burped and would smack Wilbur’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he’d look up to Techno and Clay, hold their hands, try to follow Clay whenever he’d scale a tree like no one else could. They’d play hide-and-seek and Clay would let himself get caught by the kid, while Wilbur held out until the very end wanting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>win.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Phil would sit Wilbur and Tommy next to each other, show Clay and Techno how to sword-fight (“Dad, can I use an axe?”).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked up to Clay like he hung the moon, and Wilbur… Wilbur wanted it, too. He wanted to play with Tommy, to have him look up, to hold onto his hand and to have Tommy follow him around like he’d done everything and more for his little brother. So, he’d told Clay that he’d wanted Tommy to play with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Want me to show you?” Clay has asked, smiling. He looked away from the woods, looking up at his brother and Wilbur nods, mute. Tommy’s sitting in his lap, talking excitedly about something else and he doesn’t even seem to mind that his big brother he’s sitting on isn’t paying attention to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(“Maybe it was a blessing,” he’d suggested to Techno months later, when he’d followed his big brother into the woods. “That he left, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Techno had snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur tries to choose his words carefully. “He was never really </span>
  <em>
    <span>here,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you know? And it’s better he left now rather than later, when Tommy could remember him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go away, Wilbur,” Techno said, before turning his back. “If you’re not going to help, then I don’t want you.”)</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Phil hid the photos with his lost son. When he’d realized that his son had run away (“It was only a matter of time,” he’d told Techno, whose face screwed up, tears gathering), he’d gathered everything that even accounted to a fourth child, and hid them. <em>I</em>t was cruel, he knows, because Tommy deserved to know about him, but Phil can’t. He can’t look his youngest son in the eye, and tell him how Tommy cried and cried and cried when he’d realized that his big brother wasn’t coming back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil can’t explain how Techno didn’t get out of bed for months, and when he did, he went to the woods for hours, calling for a brother that </span>
  <span>understood.</span>
  <span> He can’t explain how Wilbur tried remembering his brother’s song and how he tried to sing Tommy to sleep with it; and how Tommy had screamed so loud he’d woken up their neighbors, and called for Clay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Phil took pictures and the clothes and stripped the bed in Techno’s room. He didn’t forbid anyone from telling Tommy about Clay, but he put Clay’s things in the attic. Anyone could go and see it, and Phil went often to remember his son’s face. (He thinks Techno does as well, but he’d never seen it.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil knows that Techno doesn’t talk as much with Wilbur anymore. Techno prefers to keep silent, opting to just hum and Phil doesn’t force him to talk. He does end up growing closer to his eldest son, because Wilbur grows closer to Tommy as a result of Clay leaving. Phil remembers getting up late at night, only to find both Techno and Tommy missing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d gone tearing around the house, and caught two shadows outside. Phil had opened the backdoor, and heard Techno telling a sleeping Tommy stories of how much Clay had loved him, and how fun he was, and how he will come home and when he does, Techno will be waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get inside, Techno,” Phil told his eldest. “Tomorrow, I’ll deal with you leaving the house with your little brother. But for right now, just get inside, please.” Techno doesn’t say anything but he does get up, holds Tommy, and begins walking back inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(There’s tears, and there’s punishment in the morning. Phil pretends not to see Techno make both his bed and Clay’s, and he pretends not to notice how Tommy has stopped talking and crying for the brother he’d lost. And Phil refuses to see how Wilbur stopped singing Clay’s song, and instead sings his own to Tommy.)</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When his little brother had first come into Techno’s life, he really didn’t know how it would change. Clay constantly looked into the difference, would scramble up trees like his life depended on him, and read the enchanting language for Techno when he’d secretly enchant armor for when his Dad would go into his Hardcore Mode. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d also show Techno how to fight, how to fight </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and how to keep Wilbur from finding out all of his secrets. (“Wilbur’s a snoop, Tech. So the best thing is to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>not have any secrets.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”) And he ever taught Techno how to look like he’d teleported, how to put his weight on just the right branch, and how to keep everyone safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Clay had come into Techno’s life, he grew closer and closer to the kid. Clay even bought Techno a pig mask, nudged it near him and with a smirk said “It’s ‘cause you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then laughed his way up a tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He didn’t quite fit into the family. He didn’t, but he was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>family,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Techno was still the big brother, Clay the second biggest, Wilbur the third, and Tommy was the baby. But Clay was the one who’d Tommy held onto, the one who’d sung with Wilbur and the one who made Techno laugh the hardest. They’d spend the night talking to one another, sometimes sleeping in the other person’s bed because they were talking about Greek Myths and how they’re going to beat each other in battle the next day. Even tactics to use against Wilbur in pranks, and how to rope Tommy into it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s soft for Tommy,” Clay would remark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who isn’t,” Techno would reply.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he’d left, and everyone stopped talking about him, and the bed in Techno’s room was cold and didn’t have any sheets on it and everything (all pictures, clothes, toys, axes and swords) were put into the attic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When he comes back,” Phil had told him. “We’ll bring it out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He never came back.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Techno went out for months, searching and calling for his brother, until Tommy followed him once and got lost. Phil yelled, Wilbur screamed, and Techno stopped. Everyone went on with their lives, Tommy grew up, and it was like Clay never came into their home. But there’s toys, pictures, drawings in the attic that Techno goes to look at often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s what Clay left behind, and it’s what Techno uses to remember. It’s how he convinces himself that Clay was real, and he wasn’t a fever dream that no one seems to talk about. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>(Later on in Techno’s life, he’d meet someone named Dream. He’d declare Dream his rival, and he will never shake the feeling of something familiar. He’ll never forget how much Dream’s laugh makes him think of his brother’s, or how </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was when Techno sliced his mask in half. But that won’t matter until later in his life.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hoped you guys enjoy, don't forget to check out Transvav, and have a good day! </p><p>^.^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>